


In Heat

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Doggy Style, Exhaustion, Face-Fucking, Flavored Lube, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Vibrators, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knows just which planet Sjin is from, but Sips soon found out that his species goes into heat.  I think you know what's going to happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In heat

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, my first written contribution to this fandom and this ship. It did actually turn out better than I had hoped.

Coming home to a welcoming smooch on the lips was one of the many things Sips loved about Sjin. There was something in the lingering taste of his boyfriend that calmed him down after a stressful day at the dirt factory.

Today was different, as he quickly found out once he entered their home and Sjin had taken a firm hold on him and stuck his tongue down his throat, his scent and taste slightly unusual.

After the initial shock had waned, he managed to pull himself free from the other man. ”Woah, honey,” he said, smirking smugly. ”What’s—”

"I’m in heat," Sjin whispered, his voice barely audible over his insistant purring. His eyes were unfocused and flickering.

"What?" Surely he had heard wrong.

Sjin leaned down to pepper Sips’ neck with wet kisses. ”I-I’m in heat, Sipsy,” he repeated, a faint whine in his throat. ”Please, I need you, right now.”

Sure enough, Sips could feel Sjin’s throbbing erection through the fabric of their clothes. To say he was hard would be an understatement; Sjin’s member seemed to be on the verge of bursting. It couldn’t possibly be comfortable.

Deciding not to ask why he hadn’t known about Sjin’s mating instincts before now, he brought his hand to Sjin’s face and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Sjin whined, longingly.

"Well, I guess we’re gonna have to do something about that," Sips said, smirking, feeling Sjin’s unusually sweet breath near his face. "Aren’t we?"

Sjin half giggled, half moaned with happiness, pulling Sips with him to their bedroom, almost making Sips topple over. He watched as Sjin wrung his clothes off himself in record time before beginning to help Sips with his own clothes. Sips gently slapped his shaking hands away to unbutton his shirt, all the while receiving excited, wet kisses on the lips.

Once the shirt was off, he wrapped his beefy arms around the other, the kiss deepening. He could feel Sjin’s purring in his throat, could taste the sweet scent Sips could only guess was his outer-worldly pheromones.

Gently, Sips pushed Sjin down to sit on the edge of the bed. He flashed him a quick, mischievous grin before he got down on his knees, pushing Sjin’s legs apart.

Sips could actually see the pulse in the cock before him, and he could only imagine how long Sjin had waited for him to come home to take care of it. His poor babby.

With one hand on the shaft, he slowly took the head of the cock to his lips, kissing it teasingly before taking it in, gently rubbing the sensitive spot with the flat of his tongue. He winced when Sjin’s hand suddenly grabbed a handful of hair, but kept going regardless. Tentatively he massaged the shaft with his tongue, his head bobbing softly.

It didn’t take more than a few seconds before Sjin came with a soft moan, his come practically coating the inside of Sips’ mouth. Sips swallowed, and continued massaging Sjin’s cock until his climax had ended.

After a few seconds he was surprised to find that Sjin hadn’t become softer in any way or form; his excited cock was still throbbing as hard as it had at the start.

"Sjin?" Sips asked curiously.

Sjin cupped Sips’ face with his hands, his grasp gentle but firm. ”Take me, Sips,” he whimpered, his eyes still flickering as if he were confused. ”Please, I’m so horny. I need you.”

Well, how could he say no to that?

Standing up, he left a come-stained kiss on Sjin’s lips before pushing him down onto the bed. Reaching for the night stand, he took out the water based lubrication and smeared some of it onto his own cock before reaching for Sjin’s entrance with his hand.

Surprised to find that not only was Sjin already wide enough to accomodate him but also coated with what he could only guess was natural lubrication, he decided in stead to grab his legs and lift them up, letting them rest on his arms, to gain easier access.

The look on Sjin’s face, that longing look of desperation, was almost mesmerising. He took a few moments to admire the expression, before Sjin’s whine snapped him out of it, coaxing him to enter his needy boyfriend.

He soon found that Sjin wanted it as hard and fast as possible, what with Sjin reaching to grab onto Sips’ hips to pull him closer. Sjin’s eyes were half closed, dull with ecstacy, and his mouth open, as if prepared to let out any sound he should make during their session. And make sounds he did.

Gasps and moans and whimpers, accompanied by almost violent twitches which Sips eventually realised were orgasms; Sjin’s stomach had been coated at least twice by his own come by the time Sips felt the warm feeling build in the pit of his own stomach. Just as he came inside the other, he saw yet another burst of come splutter onto Sjin’s stomach.

He groaned, cheerful and exhausted, as he pulled out. He felt Sjin’s hand grab his wrist.

"Please, Sipsy." There was no disguising the desperation in his voice. "I need more."

Sips spluttered, at a loss for what to say or do next. ”But— but my dick is all worn out!” he explained. ”It needs a break, Sjin. I’m only human.”

Sjin’s grip tightened. ”Use your fingers!” he insisted, breathing heavily, as he let go of Sips’ wrist and turned himself around and lay on his stomach. ”Please, Sipsy…”

An amused smirk spread on Sips’ face at the sight of this. He’d never seen anything like it. Placing a soft kiss on the small of Sjin’s back, he pushed his two middle fingers inside of him and was rewarded with a content sigh from Sjin.

"More," Sjin whispered lazily.

Three fingers now. Sips couldn’t help grinning.

"More, please, Sipsy."

"Jesus, Sjin…" But Sips complied, shoving four fingers inside him, searching for the spot that would make Sjin go wild, if not wilder than he already was. Prodding at what he imagined was the spot in question, Sjin swiftly came a fifth time, with a high-pitched groan.

Their bed was a sticky mess. Surely Sjin would be exhausted—

Apparently not; Sjin turned to his boyfriend, grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close for a deep, wet kiss. Sips could still smell the sweet pheromones, or whatever they were. There was something familiar about the smell. Chocolate, perhaps?

"Just one more," Sjin wheezed against Sips’ lips. "I’m… just… ohh…"

Leaving a soft, lingering kiss on Sjin’s lips, Sips complied once again, this time by going back down onto his knees. The familiar cock before him wasn’t as insanely hard as it had been to begin with, but it was clear that Sjin needed just a little more.

He went deep; the head of Sjin’s cock nudging the back of Sips’ throat. He tried not to gag too much, and kept going deep until Sjin’s whimpering told him he was getting close. He pulled back until just the tip remained in his mouth, gently massaging the sensitive area.

There wasn’t much left of Sjin’s nervous substance, but Sips kept going until the twitching and moaning ended, and — finally — the cock seemed satiated, beginning to become flaccid. He pulled back to look up at Sjin, who was panting, his legs shaking.

The smell of chocolate was still strong, but Sips noticed it was dwindling. He gently coaxed Sjin into giving him some room on the bed, and lay down next to him, grinning at him.

"In heat, huh?"

Sjin laughed, his eyes closed, looking blissful. ”Yeah.” He heaved a sigh of exhaustion. ”Wow. That was hot.”

"Is that why they call it ‘heat’?"

Sjin turned to look at him with a playfully disapproving look, before rolling over to huddle up next to him. He wrapped his sinewy arms around him, caressing him with his thumb, and snuggled up against the nape of his neck.

"Thank you, Sipsy," he murmured softly, his mustache tickling Sips’ skin. "That was great."

"Yeah," Sips agreed, smiling. "Does… does this happen often?"

"Once a year or so."

"That’s good," Sips muttered. "It was fantastic and all, but I don’t think I’d be able to keep up with you if this happened more often."

Laughing quietly, Sjin placed a soft kiss on his lover’s throat.

They lay in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence, gently stroking the other’s skin, breathing, heavily at first, then more softly. Time stood still.

"Somebody should probably clean up this mess," Sjin murmured tiredly.

Sips laughed. "Yeah, probably."


	2. Still In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips wakes up to find Sjin is needy once again.

Morning hadn’t even begun to think about dawning by the time Sips awoke; something was shaking him. With the sensation merging with his dream he was for the briefest moment certain endermen had appeared in his bedroom to kidnap him, for what reason nobody knew.

Gradually becoming conscious, he eventually realised that the turmoil was caused by his boyfriend, who was shaking his shoulder to get his attention. Sips could only vaguely tell, through the darkness, that Sjin wore a pained expression on his face.

"Wha… what’s the matter, honey?" he rasped, taking Sjin’s hand in his own, making him stop the nudging.

"I-I-I j-just…" Sjin began, but he didn’t have to say more; Sips felt the problem prod against his thigh.

"Aw, Sjin," Sips murmured, half amused at his boyfriend’s neediness, half annoyed he had been awoken at this hour for something as trivial as this.

Only it wasn’t trivial, not for Sjin. ”It hurts, Sips,” he whispered, breathing heavily. ”I’m so horny.”

Reaching down to caress the pained erection with his hand, Sips looked up at him. ”Jeez. I thought you said this only happened once a year.”

"I-i-it lasts for a couple of days," Sjin mumbled, his face flushed red with embarrassment. "I… I could get it over with by myself if you—"

Sitting up, Sips interrupted him: “No way in hell, Sjin,” he said, clearing his throat. ”As your loving and handsome and charming man, it is my duty to help you out with this. And even if it wasn’t my duty, you know how much I love this.”

Having said that, he left a trail of kisses from Sjin’s stomach to his crotch, where he enveloped the tense cock with his mouth, hot and damp, his tongue carefully swirling around to enhance the pleasure, to make Sjin go mad with ecstacy.

Just as had happened the night before, it took only a couple of seconds before Sjin came, a blissful moan escaping his mouth, as his friend and lover lapped up every last drop of come before swallowing.

Sjin chuckled happily as Sips kissed the tip of his erection, reaching down to caress his hair. ”I don’t understand how you like the taste of that shit,” he murmured, guiding Sips closer to him with his hand. ”Just the consistency is… well…”

Sips lay his head down on Sjin’s chest, smiling to himself as Sjin’s extra-terrestrial heart let its presence known by beating a soft rhythm that somehow had an ability to soothe him whenever he heard it.

"I don’t know, Sjin," he admitted, tracing circles on the other man’s skin with his fingers. "It’s just one of those things… I mean, I don’t understand how some people like to eat frogs, I mean, god, that’s disgusting."

Accompanying the heartbeat was a quiet purring, slowly but steadily getting louder.

"You still horny?" Sips asked.

"Yeah."

Sips hesitated for a moment, then said, “How would you like to fuck my mouth?”

“ _O-oh!_ " A sudden spurt of liquid landing on his skin told Sips that the very idea had made Sjin come a second time. He couldn’t help laughing. The last remains of his weariness had gone, having been replaced with giddiness.

He giggled until he realised he hadn’t heard Sjin’s question, then took a few deep breaths before asking him to repeat himself.

"I said, would you really let me do that?"

"Heh, yeah, I mean…" Sips lifted himself up so he could look at him. "I think it could be fun. You wanna try?"

Sjin laughed nervously. ”I… yeah?”

"Yeah, sure." Sips flashed him a grin. "You just hold my head in place and thrust into my mouth, and I’ll try not to bite you."

The red hue of Sjin’s face became, if possible, even redder as Sips slid down to align his face with the other’s crotch again. Carefully, Sjin placed his hands on either side of Sips’ face.

Sips closed his eyes as he leaned down, once again wrapping his lips around the cock, gaping wide to make sure his teeth wouldn’t be in the way. He hummed for a brief second, as if to let Sjin know he could begin whenever he was ready.

Carefully, Sjin thrust his hips, testing the grounds, checking to see if Sips would change his mind. When no protest came, he thrust again, a bit deeper this time, and it didn’t take long until he lost himself in the blissful sensation of Sips’ lips and tongue clinging to his cock, all the while fucking his face senseless.

Trying not to gag, Sips found the experience perhaps just as arousing; his sensitive lips against his boyfriend’s cock, swelling due to the friction, moistened by the saliva and the come that just kept on coming as Sjin had several orgasms in a row, moaning and gasping loudly as he did.

His own erection had become painfully hard by the time Sjin slowed down the pace of his thrusting, seemingly getting worn out. Sjin came one final time, riding it out until his body had calmed down, before he sat up and lifted Sips’ face up to his own, tenderly kissing his swollen lips, stained with come, tasting himself.

Sips groaned quietly; the combination of Sjin’s seed in his mouth, Sjin’s lips on his own lips, and his own throbbing cock screaming for release, had him soft as putty in Sjin’s hands. He carefully swallowed what he could, licking his lips and swallowing some more, before he looked Sjin in the eyes with a pleading look.

Sjin chuckled happily. ”I’ll take care of it, bae.”


	3. In Heat Some More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips goes to work at the dirt factory when Sjin pays him a visit.

The following morning Sips returned to the dirt factory.  There was still a lot to do, and he'd made plans for Turps and Lewis for the rest of the week; the basement needed to be finished and sorted out, and their small patch of vegetables needed harvesting, as well as many other things.

Sips was exhausted; he had awoken that morning only to find Sjin ready for another session of love making. His lips were swollen and his walk was uneven.  He was certain that his employees would notice his limp, but decided early on to pretend nothing was different.

"Hey, stop slacking off, there's a shitload to be done today, and I want you working hard, you understand?"

Lewis and Turps grinned at each other, both knowing that Sips wasn't really as strict and unfair as he pretended to be.  But they both responded with a "yes, sir" and went back to work as Sips ascended the stairs to his office/bedroom, went through the door to the right, and stood on the balcony overlooking the sorting facility.

It was good to be in charge.  It was good to _feel_ in charge.

With Lewis sorting out the basement and Turps tending to the vegetables Sips was left checking over the instruments in the building, assuring himself everything went smoothly.

No longer than an hour after Sips' arrival, his mobile phone rang, startling him.  Mildly amused at himself for being frightened by the sound of his phone, he took it out of his pocket and looked at the display.  Sjin.  Of course it would be.  He smiled to himself as he answered the call.

"Hey, honey, ya babby," he said softly.  "You miss me already?"

The groan on the other end was all he needed for confirmation.

"Jesus, Sjin..."  Sips lowered his voice, in case anyone was nearby.  "How long is this thing going to last, anyway?  I can't come home and take care of you now, I'm at work."

"Oh, Sips..."  Sjin was breathing heavily.  It wouldn't have surprised Sips if he was touching himself.  "I can't help it, Sips...  Can...  can I come over to the factory?"

"Sjin, we can't--"

"I-I'll bring that lube you like so much."

Sips stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open.  The very thought made him shudder with delight.  He cleared his throat.

"Bring some regular lube, too," he insisted, his voice vaguely unsteady.  "I'm going to fuck you senseless," he added with a hiss, hanging up.

Behind him came the sound of a throat being cleared.  He turned around to see Lewis smiling uncertainly.

Sips stood up straight.  "What is it?"

"I, uh," Lewis began, "I finished in the basement.  At least as far as I can, we're still waiting for the shipment of containers and furniture from Crayfish Inc., so I can't do anything until we've--"

"It's fine, it's fine," Sips interrupted.  "Good job, man.  Just, uh, just go help Turps out, will ya?"

The hesitation Lewis displayed bothered him a bit.

"What?" he demanded.

"You okay there, boss?  You look a bit tired."

"I'm fine, don't worry, just get to work."

"Okay, boss."  Lewis' tone told Sips that he didn't really believe him, but that he wasn't going to push it.  He left the factory to meet up with Turps in the field.

\--

No more than ten minutes later, Turps looked up from the gardening to see something in the air nearing the dirt factory.  Lewis had begun replanting a few seeds on the other side of the field, and hadn't noticed anything.

"What's that over there?" Turps called to him, and he looked up.

He groaned.  "Oh, no..."

"What?"

Lewis smirked, looking uncomfortable.  "I think we're done with the field here, Turps.  We need to start on the hunt for colour-stained leaves, don't you think?"

Turps' eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "Why?" he asked slowly, as Lewis put away the remaining seeds and walked up to him.  He pulled his sleeve and got him to follow him, away from the factory.

"Because Sips is having a visit."

"Uh..."

"That was Sjin on the air sled."

"Oh."  There was a pause.  " _Oh!_ "  Turps laughed as he correctly interpreted the insinuation.  "Jesus, they go at it like fucking rabbits!"

Lewis snorted, grinning.

\--

Without even saying hello Sjin practically ran over to the base of the stairs where Sips stood, placing his hands on the sides of his head, kissing him passionately.  He heaved a sigh of relief as Sips snaked his arms around his waist, embracing the other.

In-between kisses Sips managed to tell him how he'd sent Lewis over to work with the vegetables, to which Sjin grinned in return, whispering how he'd seen both Lewis and Turps sneak off somewhere.

"I guess they saw me coming," he murmured, purring.  He leaned his forehead to Sips', enjoying the intimacy between them.  A grin spread on his face as he realised he had the chance to make a pun.

"Well, _I'm_ the one who's going to see you coming in a minute," Sips replied, his voice deep and low.

"Aw, no, you took my joke," Sjin giggled, kissing him again.  He snuck his tongue inside Sips' mouth as he felt the other man's hand slide over his backside, resting firmly on his buttcheek.

Filled with lust and longing and affection, he soon found himself lip-locked with his friend and lover, their tongues caressing each other within the confines of their mouths, their hands running over the other's body, content sighs escaping the both of them.

Slowly, they broke the kiss, both grinning happily.

"Did you bring the lube?" Sips murmured, his hand tugging at Sjin's belt.

"Mmm-hmm," Sjin replied, his arms resting on Sips' shoulders.  "Both of them.  Which would you like first?"

"The one I like."  He placed a quick kiss on Sjin's lips.  "If we use the other one first I might be too exhausted to enjoy it."

"Heh, yeah," Sjin muttered, blushing faintly.  He wasn't very happy with the idea of exhausting his boyfriend so much, but he was glad that Sips had been with him so far at least.  "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Flashing a grin Sips hoisted his lover up into his arms, as Sjin laughed and wrapped his arms and legs around him, peppering his face with kisses as he was carried up the stairs to the queen-size bed.

He was placed gently onto the bed, receiving a soft, warm kiss, as Sips began to undress before him.  Sjin bit his lip as he watched the amateur performance, and fished out the bottles of lubrication, one from each of his pockets, before unbuckling his belt and removing his trousers.

"You like what you see, mister?" Sips said, grinning.  He was shirtless, and currently working on his zipper.

"Oh, you better believe it," Sjin purred; the muscle/fat ratio on Sips' body was, to Sjin, just perfect.  His arms weren't flabby and his pecs were just firm enough, his belly was void of abs, but to Sjin he was the absolute definition of human beauty.

Once they were both naked, Sjin lay down onto his back and Sips crawled over him, leaning down to kiss him once again.  He was very surprised, and relieved, to find that Sjin didn't act as eagerly he had the afternoon before.  Of course, he was still in heat and would probably need some pretty intense shagging before being satisfied, but at least he took the time to cuddle beforehand this time.

Sips soon found that Sjin had been coating his cock with the "special" lube.  Although they referred to it as "special" it was hardly considered special, nor indeed difficult to find in the love shops; it was flavoured -- a pleasant cinnamon flavour -- and moderately warming, but it was Sips' absolute favourite for giving Sjin head.

They smiled fondly at each other before Sips slid downwards, leaving a slick trail of kisses from Sjin's jaw to his lower body.  Already the smell of the cinnamon merged with Sjin's chocolaty pheromones.

As usual Sips gave the tip of the cock a quick kiss before taking it all in, closing his eyes to enhance the sensation of both touch and smell and taste.  He flattened his tongue and slid it along the shaft, the cinnamon flavour practically exploding on his taste buds.  One of his hands was softly resting against Sjin's side, while the other gently keeping Sjin's hips at bay.

Sjin was breathing heavily, and Sips swore he could hear that there was a grin on the other man's face.

With a soft gasp, Sjin came for the first time that session.  The bitter taste of come mingled with the sweet cinnamon in Sips' mouth, and he lapped it up happily.  He pulled away from the cock, and opened his eyes to look up at Sjin, who met his gaze, and swallowed his fluids with a gulp.  They grinned at each other once again, before Sips returned to massage the pulsing muscle with his lips and tongue.  There was still some cinnamon lube left there after all; he didn't want to waste anything.

Although Sjin's desperation significantly increased as it went on, Sips took his time, enjoying every moment, the taste on his tongue, the sensation on his lips, the sudden bursts of come, the sound of Sjin's unrestrained gasps and moans, the fingers affectionately running through his hair.  He hollowed his cheeks, he teased the head of the cock with his tongue, and he hummed to create mild vibration.

Sjin had come twice more by the time Sips had gotten most of the lubrication inside himself, and both times he had made sure Sjin watched him as he swallowed him.

Crawling back up to be face-to-face with his boyfriend again, he kissed him softly, sharing the cinnamon flavour with him.  Sjin hummed happily.

"You _really_ like having so much of me inside you, don't you?" he purred in Sips' ear, kissing it.

Sips grinned.  "You know it, honey."

Sips' liking to come was something Sjin had discovered a long time ago.  Sips had been incredibly embarrassed about it for the longest time, and it took him quite a while to feel at ease with it, even if Sjin had assured him from the beginning that it was perfectly all right.  These days even Sips joked about his own kink -- provided the only person present was Sjin.

Sjin sighed happily, nibbling at Sips' neck.  "I seem to recall you promising to do something to me..."

"Hm?"

"You promised you'd fuck me senseless," he explained, sucking at the skin, intending to leave a defined mark.  His beard and mustache tickled, but Sips didn't complain.

Pausing a moment to indulge in the suction on his neck, he groaned softly, enjoying every moment of it.  "Well," he said.  His voice broke.  He tried again.  "Well.  Well.  You know I'm a man of my words."

Placing a final kiss on Sips' skin, Sjin got up to retrieve the other lubricant -- which was flavourless and without the extra warming sensation.  He poured some into his own hand and applied it to Sips' member, all the while kissing him passionately.

"I love you so much," Sjin whispered against his lips.

His heart skipping a beat, Sips breathed, "I love you more than anything else."  The feel of Sjin's one hand gliding up and down his cock while the other was gently sliding over Sips' chest, made him weak, made his heart flutter, his blood rush to his face.

Sjin leaned away from him, just enough to look him in the eye.  "Now take me hard from behind," he growled.

They positioned themselves accordingly, their backs to the staircase, Sjin on all fours, and Sips on his knees behind him, with his hands firmly on Sjin's hips.

Already slick with whatever slippery alien substance Sjin produced when he was horny, he easily allowed Sips' cock access.  He let out a soft moan of delight as he felt himself being filled up by the man he considered his soulmate.  He clutched his fingers around the sheets, anticipating the next move.

Without much ado Sips began thrusting into him, a couple of groans escaping his throat as he did so.  Slowly at first, savouring the feeling of Sjin's sphincter clenching onto his cock, relishing in the thought that Sjin was enjoying this as much as he did, if not more.  He then picked up the pace, pounding into him, his hips smacking against Sjin's buttcheeks, a motion that certainly would leave bruises on them both by next morning.

There were no restrictions on Sjin's moans and gasps and general exclamations, especially not the few times he came, bursts of white stars appearing in his vision as he practically howled with ecstacy, and his arms failed to keep him up.  He lay down with his face on the pillow, his lower body still raised for Sips to penetrate, his hands clutching the sheets.

The new position allowed for easier access to his prostate, which gave him three consecutive orgasms in a row.  The combo was intense enough to make his throat sore from the loud moans that escaped him.  His entire body tensed, his legs shook, and he reached back to grab Sips' thighs, in order to keep him as deep inside him as possible.  Shortly after he heard Sips come inside him, the grunts and groans of his lover revealing the intensity of his orgasm.

Sjin remained lying down on the bed, and once Sips pulled out of him he slid his body down so he lay flat, on top of the mess he couldn't help making.  Sticky and warm and wet, he laughed quietly, contently, and turned his head just in time to find Sips flop down next to him, his entire body slick with sweat.  He was panting heavily.

"Sj-...  Sjin," he gasped, trying to get his breath back.  "Sjin.  Remind me to buy you a dildo."

Sjin guffawed, giggling happily as he leaned closer to his sweetheart, wrapping his shaking arms around him.  "That would be great, Sipsy," he murmured, kissing his forehead.  "You're so considerate."

Sips returned the embrace, laughing weakly.  "I know, I'm the best.  And not just any dildo, but, like, a wax copy of my dick, one that vibrates, too.  One of those you can just stick up there and turn on, and bam, you'll be done with all your orgasms in just a few seconds."

"Ooh," Sjin mumbled happily.  "I like the sound of that."

"Just, uh..."  Sips grinned sheepishly.  "Just don't replace me with it, okay?"

Laughing again, Sjin leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Sips' soft lips.  "Of course not, dum-dum."

\--

A couple of hundred metres from the dirt factory, Lewis and Turps were picking saplings from a black-dyed tree.  Their current conversation revolved around 80s music, both bad and good, until Lewis looked up and saw a shape soar across the sky.

"I think they're done for the day," he commented, gesturing at the shape, which could only be Sjin on his air sled.

"Oh, good, we can return to the compound," Turps replied, indifferent to the whole situation.  "I wonder how they do it, though," he added thoughtfully. "I mean, having sex so often.  I like it as much as the next guy, but I'd have been exhausted by now."

"Yeah," Lewis murmured absent-mindedly.  "I think it's because Sjin's in heat."

"I-- what?"  Turps gave him a questioning look, as if daring him to tell him he was joking.  "Sjin's kind goes into heat?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know that?"

An alien blush coloured Lewis' face.  "I, er, um... Let's return to the factory, okay, yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to [SageOfSpice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice)'s [Farm Fed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2055711/chapters/4465959) fic in there. I couldn't help myself. :P


	4. In Heat and a Dildo

Sips had come home from work much later than usual that day.  Many a times had Sjin tried to get a hold of him while he was gone, but he had been welcomed by Sips' voice mail message every time.  Mildly frustrated by this, Sjin had had to take care of himself, which had left him with a huge mess he then had to clean up.

By the time Sips finally returned home that evening Sjin was on the verge of desperation.  He practically flung himself at his boyfriend, but stopped in his tracks, confused, when he saw that Sips had brought something home.  The plastic bag revealed nothing more than that the item in question was a medium-sized box, too big to fit a pocket, but small enough to hold in your hand.

"Sips?"  Sjin smiled uncertainly at him, glancing at the plastic bag.  "What's that you got there?"

Grinning back, Sips said, "Hey, honey.  Sorry I'm late.  It took me forever to find this thing."

"Is that what I think it is?"  Sjin couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

With a beckoning motion with his hand, Sips received a "welcome home" kiss from his sweetheart.  "Maybe," he murmured softly.  He took off his jacket and his shoes, and gestured for Sjin to let him in, so they wouldn't be standing by the front door the entire time.

Eagerly, Sjin grabbed the bag and emptied its contents onto the sofa, laughing happily as he saw what was in it.  He turned to Sips, whose cheeks were faintly pink.

"We're really going to make a cast of your dick, aren't we?"

Sips cleared his throat, but grinned despite his vague embarrassment.  "That's what I promised you earlier, wasn't it?"

Sjin turned to read the back of the container.  "It even vibrates, Sips."  He looked absolutely delighted.

* * *

Having unpacked all the items from the container and set them up neatly upon the floor, Sjin read the instruction manual out loud.  As he went on, Sips felt his face getting hotter, and he absolutely admired how Sjin could remain so unabashed while reading the guide to encasing Sips' aroused cock, creating a cast, taking it off, and then filling it with the substance provided in the package, and also adding a vibrator to the thing.

Readying the mixture needed for the cast, Sjin beamed happily at Sips, who couldn't help laughing in return.

"I'm gonna have to make you hard, you know?" Sjin purred, leaning towards him, resting his forehead again the other's.

"Mmh," Sips sighed.  "Show me how you're gonna do that, buster."

Leaning closer to him, Sjin placed a soft kiss on Sips' lips.  The soft kiss turned into several soft kisses, their lips just barely touching, until Sjin reached out and placed his hand on the other's neck, deepening the kiss.  Sips sighed happily as he leaned back against the sofa, relishing the taste and the feeling of Sjin's lips sliding against his own.

Sjin pawed softly at Sips' chest, attempting to unbutton the offending shirt that stood between him and Sips' skin.  Once a few of the top buttons had been freed, he snaked his hand inside the shirt and ran his palm along the hairy chest, casually placing his hand just on top of Sips' nipple, his fingers gently caressing the sensitive area.

Sips unzipped his trousers and slid his own hand into his boxers, gently tugging at the hardening member.  With Sjin stroking his nipple and pecking at his lips, it wouldn't take too long for him to become fully erect.  He sighed contentedly into his lover's lips, feeling hot and good and appreciated and loved.

The kiss was broken, and Sjin smiled at him before leaning down to lap at his neck, biting, nipping, kissing.  Sips couldn't help but laugh as the beard and mustache tickled his skin.  The laughter quickly turned into soft moans of delight.

Once Sjin leaned in to delicately suck at his Adam's apple, Sips had to let go of his cock, and force himself not to come right there and then.

"Sjin, stop," he gasped, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, gently pushing him away.  Their eyes met, and Sjin's warm, blue eyes were so calming to look at.  Sips would never call himself a romantic, not to anyone, but he knew that the fluttery feeling he got in his chest whenever he looked into Sjin's eyes, he knew that that feeling proved that he was, indeed, a romantic.

"I think..." he added.  "Get me that thing, will you?"

With a bright smile, Sjin reached for the tube with the casting mixture, and handed it to Sips, who promptly inserted his cock into it.

And they had to wait for the cast to settle.

They caught each other's eye.  Sjin wiggled his eyebrows, and they both burst into laughter at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

* * *

 Time took its course, and Sjin grew more and more frustrated by the minute.  With his current condition he was already on the verge of exploding, and he doubted he'd be able to keep his cool until the new household dildo had been finished.  He breathed heavily, staring at the tube engulfing his boyfriend's hard cock with an envious look.

Looking over at the other, Sips cocked his head to the side.  "You okay there, honey?"

Sjin hiccuped.  "No," he grumbled, turning his eyes to him, a glint in his eye telling Sips that Sjin wasn't actually in a bad mood.  "I just, uh, I just don't think I can wait this long."

"You randy bastard," Sips grinned, shaking his head.  "Come here," he added, reaching his unoccupied hand over to unbutton Sjin's jeans.

He slipped his hand inside and quickly found the throbbing erection, already coated with pre-come, which additionally had soaked through Sjin's underpants.  Gently, Sips began tugging, making sure not to go too fast.  Sjin leaned back, supporting himself with his arms, and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Sips..." Sjin whispered, closing his eyes, giving in to the sensation.  Sips glanced down at the cock in his hand.  If he hadn't been so afraid that the cast would be ruined if he moved too much, he would have leaned down and satisfied Sjin with his mouth in stead.  His mouth watered at the thought, and he licked his lips hungrily.

It took no more than his thumb running along the tip of Sjin's cock to make him come with a soft gasp.  It was hardly intense, but it felt nice, and he relaxed in Sips' hand.  He opened his eyes and smiled at him, his eyes half-lidded and content.  "Thank you, Sipsy," he murmured.

Sips smiled back at him, licking the come off his fingers.  "No problem, honey."  He glanced at the wall clock.  "How long was I supposed to sit here like this, do you know?"

Frowning, Sjin reached for the instruction manual and read it thoroughly, before looking at the clock as well.  "I think you're done," he said slowly.  "I think maybe you're over-done by five minutes, or something."

"Thank god," Sips muttered.

With a bit uncertainty and exaggerated care, they managed to get the tube off Sips' cock without ruining the cast.  Sips stood up and went to the bathroom to rinse his cock with water, while Sjin was left with the cast, admiring it, happy that they had managed to do it properly on the first try.

While Sips was occupied in the bathroom Sjin took the opportunity to pour the molding mixture into the cast, following the instruction manual slavishly.  Once the mold was in, Sjin picked up the vibrator and stuck it into the mold, making sure it was placed just right.  He giggled to himself, amused by the current situation and suddenly aware of what he was doing.

This thing before him would certainly help him out with his being in heat, especially when Sips was unable to keep up with him.  Of course, it wouldn't be the same without Sips.  Perhaps he could give him a call when he was at the dirt factory, make him listen to Sjin pleasuring himself with the vibrating copy of Sips' cock...

Sips came back from the bathroom, drying his dripping wet hands on his trousers.  He stopped in his tracks as he saw Sjin sitting on the floor, smiling blissfully up at him.  The other stood up and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his forehead against Sips'.

"I love you so much, Sips," Sjin murmured happily.  He closed his eyes and began to sway, as if dancing.

"Yeah?"  Sips swayed along with him, his arms around him.

Sjin giggled, his voice hushed.  "Yeah."

Sips hummed happily, kissing him softly.  He didn't have to say it; Sjin could practically feel the love radiating from his boyfriend, from the soft looks he gave him, from the lopsided smile, and just from the general care and affection they showed one another.

"How long till the mold settles, you think?" Sips whispered, nudging his nose against the other's.

Sjin sighed.  "Too long," he admitted.  "I don't think I can wait very long."

With a smirk, Sips kissed him again.  "Good.  You got me all nice and horny back there, and I think you'd appreciate the _real man_ one more time, don't you think?"  When Sjin just grinned, he continued:  "Let's leave it here.  It'll be done by tomorrow."

Uncertainly, Sjin said, "Aren't you tired, though?  It's been a long day and we've done it so many times already..."

"One more can't hurt," Sips reassured him.  "I _am_ pretty tired, but I'm also pretty horny right here."

"You're also pretty pretty," Sjin murmured, smirking.

" _You're_ pretty pretty," he retorted, leaning up and kissing him on the lips.  Sjin sighed blissfully.

* * *

 

"Oh, _fuck_ , Sjin..."

With his lover between his legs, Sips panted and groaned for every breath he took, becoming increasingly aroused for each time he heard the moans that indicated that Sjin had come inside him.  The man kept going like a fucking rabbit, his face flushed with exertion, and his mouth hanging open, sounds of pleasure escaping him freely.

Feeling himself getting closer to his climax, Sips wrapped his legs tight around Sjin's body, bucking his hips so that his prostate was more easily accessible.  Bursts of light danced in his vision as he felt himself going over the edge, his entire body stiffening, his head leaning hard back against the pillows, and his gasps so strangled they were hardly audible.  His come spurted onto his stomach in pulsing waves.

His sphincter clenching on Sjin's cock was probably what got the other man to his climax.  He twitched his hips almost violently, his cock nudging against Sips' prostate, and he came inside the other one last time.  The orgasm lasted for an unusually long time, but Sjin rode it out, moaning loudly and unashamed, and Sips couldn't help but admire the look on his face, which was void of anything but pleasure and bliss.

Once Sjin came down from his high, he began breathing properly again.  He opened his eyes and met Sips', and they smiled at each other.  Sjin pulled out of him, and leaned down to kiss him for what must've been the hundredth time that day.  Sips, tired and soaked with sweat, returned the kiss with as much gusto he could muster.

" _Fuuuck_ , Sjin," he whispered, traces of a smile on his face.  He sighed happily as Sjin rolled off him and snuggled up against him.

Sips knew he would be sore all over in the morning.  He could feel Sjin's seed seeping out of him, but he couldn't be bothered with doing anything about it.  He turned to the other, snaked his shaking arms around him, and welcomed the snuggling session.

"That was fantastic," he whispered, closing his eyes, nestling his face against the nape of Sjin's neck.

Sjin chuckled.  "It was amazing," he agreed, purring.  With his fingers he traced lines on Sips' skin, simply for the sake of touching him even more.

"I'm so fucking tired."

"I know, Sipsy."

"God, I'm gonna have to sleep through the whole day tomorrow."

"Mmh..."  Sjin hummed, reaching one of his hands down to Sips' stomach, smearing some of his come along his skin.  "You awake enough to help me clean up here before we go to bed?"

Sips groaned in protest and wrapped his arms tighter around Sjin, who laughed.

* * *

 Somehow they both managed to clean up after themselves and change the sheets before Sips plopped back into bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.  He snoozed peacefully throughout the night without interruption, and Sjin, too, managed to get through the night without having to deal with his unfortunate (but very pleasurable) condition.

Unsurprisingly, Sjin woke up before the other, and he spent his time lying in bed, admiring Sips' features.  The muscles on his burly arms, the well-shaped lips, the thick, but stunningly symmetric eyebrows, and the softness of his face that appeared whenever he was sleeping.  Not to mention the gorgeous eyelashes.

It was when he reached out to caress his face that Sips awoke.  He grunted, rolled onto his back, stretched, and whined.  Sjin grinned at him as he turned back to look at him.

"Good morning, dum-dum," Sjin whispered.

"Ugh," Sips replied, a mischievous smirk on his tired face.  "Morning breath."

"Rude!"  Sjin lunged himself on top of him and leaned his face near him.  With a glint in his eye, he kissed him, morning breath and all, and Sips happily welcomed him.

When they broke the kiss, they gave each other looks of fondness for the briefest moment, before Sjin's expression went from bliss to remembrance.

"Oh!"

He leaped out of the bed and out of the room.  It took Sips a few moments to realise what had gotten Sjin so excited, but then it hit him, and he followed.

Welcoming him in the living room was Sjin in his underpants, beaming at him with a disturbingly familiar cock in his hand.

The absurdity of seeing his own erect cock anywhere else than on his own body, had him at a loss for what to say or do.

So he laughed.

He toppled over with laughter, having to support himself on the wall in order to not fall down.

"Oh, my god!" he howled, tears leaking from his eyes, as Sjin, grinning, played with their newest creation with his hands.  Unable to stand, Sips had to sit down in the sofa, clenching his stomach, his laugh having turned to gasps and hiccups.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sjin said, smiling brightly.  "It looks just like yours!  Not as soft, though.  Or flexible.  But it vibrates!" he added gleefully, turning the knob that ignited the vibration, and Sips almost lost the remaining self control that he had.


	5. In Heat over the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his brand new copy of Sips' cock in the form of a vibrating dildo, Sjin calls his lover at work for a bit of phone sex.

There was a surprising lack of things to get done at the dirt factory that day.  For Sips, anyway; Turps and Lewis were doing most of the work, but even they had quite a relaxing day.  There was so little for Sips to do that he decided to harvest the crops and replant the seeds, just to make time go faster.

It kept him occupied for about an hour, leaving him alone with his thoughts, only faintly hearing the bickering of his employees from inside the building.  They weren't exactly bickering, per se, but they always sounded like they had something to complain about.  Lewis' laugh, normally so very contageous, didn't phase Sips at that point, as he was lost in thought.

He had been so awfully tired that morning, and he hadn't become any more clear-minded as the day went past.  He kept daydreaming about going home and sleeping for many hours, but he suspected that Sjin would grab a hold of him and ask him to sleep with him.

He just couldn't _bear_ the thought of doing it one more time, not right now.

Never in his life had he thought he'd dislike the idea of going to bed with someone, _especially_ with Sjin, whom Sips had long ago decided was the love of his life (not that he'd ever say it out loud, jeez).  But after two days of intense shagging, he was completely worn out.  He hoped, just this once, that he'd get through the day without an orgasm.

Luckily they had made a dildo-slash-vibrator for Sjin the night before; one that was an exact copy of Sips' erect cock.  Sips chuckled quietly to himself as he planted some potato seeds, imagining how much fun Sjin must be having at that moment.

After replanting the seeds he wobbled wearily back to the factory in order to store away the newly harvested crops.  Then, still standing by the chests, he stood staring blankly at the wall in front of him, insanely tempted to withdraw to his personal area and sleep for a couple of hours.  He knew it wouldn't be particularly professional of him, but surely nobody could deny him a well-deserved nap.

Shaking his head, he snapped back to the real world.  The shapes and colours in his vision were distorted and constantly changing.  He decided that a nap was absolutely necessary, lest he make a devastating mistake in the factory and, god forbid, got himself killed.

Face down, Sips flopped onto the bed on the first floor, still fully dressed, and fell asleep without another thought.

* * *

When he woke up he found his face soaked with his own dribble, which he sleepily mopped off with his sleeve.  His eyes were practically glued together, but he was still able to distinguish the figure standing by the stairs.  Lewis offered him an understanding smile.

"You okay there, friend?"

Sips pulled a face he hoped could be mistaken for a smile, and tumbled out of the bed.  He stood up straight and stretched his arms over his head, before straightening out his ruffled clothes.

"I'm fine," he rasped finally, clearing his throat.  "I just haven't slept well lately."

"I know what you mean," Lewis responded sympathetically.  He reached out his hand, in which lay a mobile phone.  "Sjin called, by the way.  I told him you were sleeping."

Tentatively, Sips took the phone from him.  "Thanks, Lewis."  He hesitated.  "Did he say what he wanted?"

Lewis shook his head, but his face flushed if ever so faintly.  "He didn't say, no, but...  it was fairly obvious."

Sips groaned.  Not only did Sjin call him at work to ask him for sex, but apparently he was unable to keep it a secret from anyone else.  He knew that Sjin was fairly open when it came to intimate details, but Sips didn't want the rest of the world to know what he and Sjin did behind closed doors.

"All right.  Thanks," he said again.  "What time is it?"

Relief flew briefly across Lewis' face, as if he had been waiting for this exact topic.  "It's quite late, actually.  Turps has already gone home for the day.  I wanted to, uh...  I thought it'd be impolite to leave you sleeping here.  I hope that's okay."

"Aw, thanks, Lewis," Sips said, strangely touched by this thoughtfulness.  "That's very kind of you."

"So I think I'll be heading homewards now."

"Oh, yeah yeah, of course, of course," Sips babbled.  "Good work, buddy, I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that Lewis swiftly turned around, descended the stairs, and left the property.

Looking down at the mobile phone in his hand, Sips wondered if he should call Sjin or simply let him wait until he came home.  He decided to decide later, and went in stead to get a cup of strong coffee from the work room.  Turps had had the fantastic idea of getting a coffee maker, and the three of them were absolutely delighted by the new addition.  Especially now, Sips concluded, he was particularly happy about this decision.

While the coffee maker was huffing and puffing and the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air, Sips sat down onto a chair, looked at his phone again, muttered, "fuck it," and rang Sjin up.

It rang twice before there was an answer.

"Hey, Sipsy."  Sjin's voice was smooth and affectionate.  "Did you sleep well?"

Sips snorted, grinning lopsidedly.  "Yeah, no thanks to you, honey."

"Sorry," Sjin said.  Sips could detect a smile in his voice, but he was also certain that Sjin was genuinely sorry for ruining Sips' sleep cycle.

"Don't worry about it.  Lewis told me you'd called earlier."

"Oh!" Sjin exclaimed happily.  "Yes!  I wanted to let you know how it went with the vibrator."

Sips felt himself blush.  "Yeah?"

The giggling at the other end sounded so damn happy.  It must have gone well, Sips thought.

"Yeah.  I've used it twice today.  Holy shit, Sips, it's so fantastic.  I put it in my mouth first while it was still vibrating, and just, wow, you need to try that."

"Hmm," Sips hummed, pouring some coffee into a cup and taking a quick sip from it.  He let out a yelp.

Sjin sounded horrified.  "You okay, Sipsy?  What happened?"

"Burned my tongue," he replied, placing the cup back down on the counter.  "And lips.  God, that's so...  shit."

"Oh, no!"

"I'm fine, don't worry."  Sips forced a reassuring laugh.  "Just tell me how your bedroom adventures went."

Tentatively, Sjin resumed his monologue.  "Well...  I put it in my mouth, and it was vibrating and shit, and it felt so nice on the tongue, you know?  I tried to get it deeper but I gagged."  He laughed.  "You're much better at deep-throating than I am, Sipsy," he added sweetly.

"Nobody deep-throats like me, Sjin, you know that."

"Mm," Sjin sighed happily.  "And I put a condom on it, because apparently you ought to do that with anal toys, for hygienic reasons.  But yeah, I put a condom on it, and I lined it up with my own dick, and oh god, Sips, the vibrations felt so nice, you have no idea.  I totally came apart, and before long I had put lubricant on it and sat on it, taking it all the way in."

Sips felt his cock twitch in his underwear.  As much as he'd wanted an orgasm-free day today, his cock seemed to disagree with his decision.  He was also pretty sure that Sjin intended to make him a horny mess by the end of the phone call.  That bastard.

"I closed my eyes and I imagined that I was riding you," Sjin continued, a indulgent groan escaping him.  "It was difficult, though, 'cos it was kinda cold without you there, with your strong hands touching me and your skin against mine, not to mention feeling you fucking me like there's no fuckin' tomorrow, holy shit.  Oh, but the vibration was new, and wow," he laughed, "you were totally right; I could just turn it on and I would come, like, a million times in a short time.  You should've seen the mess I made on the bed, I think you'd have a fit."

Sipping a bit of coffee, Sips tried to ignore the fact that his trousers seemed to become tighter.  "Mhm?" he said, before swallowing the coffee, the sound surprisingly loud.

"Ohh," Sjin sighed happily.  "You know I love it when you swallow."

Sips laughed.  "You want to hear it again, ya bastard?"  He put the cup to his singed lips, ready to make Sjin go apart at the seams with a single gulp.

"Yeah."

He did it again, and Sjin sounded like he was in heaven.

Sips put the cup back on the counter, grinning at the moaning from the other end of the line.  "You dirty slut," he murmured, his voice low and devious.

"Guess what I'm doing, Sipsy," Sjin sighed, and continued before Sips could reply, "I've just removed my pants...  I've got my dick in my hand.  I bet you wish this was your hand."

It seemed to Sips that his mouth had gone dry.  He did indeed wish he had his hand around Sjin's cock.  He'd tug at it, he'd pull the foreskin back and forth, exposing and covering the head of Sjin's cock.  He'd take the erection into his mouth and run his tongue along the entire length of it, sucking gently at the very tip.  He'd relish in the noises he'd draw from Sjin, and once he'd come he'd swallow the entire load while Sjin watched him.

"I bet you wish you had my mouth on your dick," he replied.  The steadiness of his own voice surprised him; internally he was ready to come undone.

Giggling, Sjin retorted, "I bet you wish you could see me now, touching myself where you can't touch me."

"Oh, Sjin," Sips groaned, finally reaching his own hand down to unzip his trousers.  He slipped his free hand inside and found his semi-erect cock, gently tugging at it.

"I bet you'd like to fuck my brains out right now, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, yeah," Sips agreed, his voice a mere whisper.

The sound of fidgeting and movement came from the other end, and before Sips could ask what was going on he heard a vaguely familiar buzzing sound.  He grinned widely to himself.  Of course Sjin would be the type to think of doing something like this over the phone.

"We're almost out of lube," Sjin pouted.  In the background Sips heard him smear the remaining lubrication onto the dildo.

"I'll buy some more tomorrow," Sips promised, closing his eyes as his cock became harder and more insistent in his hand.

"Thanks, bae," Sjin grinned, then gasped quietly.  "Holy shit, I can never get used to just how thick your cock is."

Sips leaned back in his chair, smiling contentedly.  "Is it inside you right now?"

"Oh, yeah," Sjin whispered happily.  "In and out like a fuckin'—  _oh_!"  He sighed loudly into the phone, and Sips felt a jolt of pleasure running through him.  "That's the spot."

Listening to Sjin panting and moaning, Sips felt himself getting closer to his own climax.  He thrust his hips into his fist, imagining for the briefest moment that it was Sjin's hand, and he came with a strangled gasp.  It wasn't a particularly strong orgasm, but it was great enough to leave him with a content smile on his face.

With a muffled moan it was clear that Sjin had come as well.  " _Ohh, Sips,_ " he gasped as he heaved for his breath.  Sips could hear the vibrator still going, and with another gasp Sjin came a second time, followed by a drawn out whine.

The buzzing sound stopped.  Sjin panted into the phone.

"Is that all?" Sips said incredulously.  "I'd have expected you to keep going until you came a hundred times."

Sjin chuckled.  "Mm...  I'm almost done being in heat, Sipsy.  By this time tomorrow I'm probably back to normal.  Then one orgasm will be enough."  He laughed breathlessly.  "That was nice.  You comin' home, bae?"

"Very soon, honey."

* * *

 

Having disposed of the mess he'd made, along with the cold coffee he'd been too preoccupied to finish off, Sips turned to go home to his and Sjin's place.

In all honestly it was just Sjin's place, but Sips felt lonely whenever he went to his own place, so he spent most of his nights at Sjin's.  There was something extra nice about falling asleep in someone's embrace.

When he entered the building he found Sjin sitting in the sofa, smiling doe-eyed up at him.  There was a distinct smell of delicious cooked meat, mixed with a waning scent of chocolate.  Sjin stood up and walked over to him, placing his hands on either side of his face, kissing him softly.

"Hey, Sipsy," he murmured happily.  "I made us some dinner.  I hope you're hungry."

With his hands on Sjin's hips, he smiled back at his friend and lover.  "I'm starving."

He made a mental note of kissing every inch of Sjin's skin after dinner, to tell him over and over how much he loved him, hoping they'd end up cuddling in bed, murmuring sweet nothings and simply lie there while enjoying the intimacy between them.  He would run his fingers along the side of Sjin's body, caressing the more sensitive areas of skin, and Sjin would bury his face in Sips' hair, smiling and kissing him until they both fell asleep.

The thought put a smile on Sips' face.  He let Sjin guide him to the dinner table.


	6. In Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and fluff. Then smut.

Despite having slept a couple of hours at the dirt factory, Sips had fallen asleep quickly that evening, completely unaware of how Sjin had stroked his hair and gazed at him with fondness as he lay there.  Eventually Sjin, too, had fallen asleep, his fingers entangled with Sips'.  During the night they somehow ended up in a sort of embrace; Sjin with his back to Sips, and Sips with his arms around him.  Conscious for the briefest moment, Sips had snuggled his face against Sjin's back.

By the time dawn broke Sips rolled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, but was interrupted by a tired voice from the bed.

"You don't have work today, do you?" Sjin wheezed, his voice barely audible.  His eyes were still closed.

"Good morning, honey," Sips murmured.  "Nah, just gonna brush my teeth."

Sjin frowned questioningly.

"'Cos you're gonna want to kiss me, ya dum-dum, and I can't have Satan's farts coming from my mouth when you do."

A weary but amused smile spread across Sjin's face and his eyes opened to look at his half-naked boyfriend.  With a jerk he forced himself out of bed and stood up.  "I should probably do the same then," he said.

Both of them smelling of fresh minty toothpaste, they returned to the bed.  Sips toppled over Sjin and took place on the other side of him and leaned close and placed the gentlest of kisses on Sjin's lips.  Sjin giggled.

"Colgate kiss," he mumured, grinning.  "Just don't give me tongue just yet."

"Aw, Sjin."  Pretending to be offended Sips snuggled up against him, hiding his face in the nape of his neck, his skin tickled by Sjin's disheveled beard.  He sighed as Sjin slid his arms around him.

"You're very cuddly today," Sjin remarked, as Sips threw one of his arms over Sjin to pull him closer to him.

Sips grunted affectionately.

"I love you, too," Sjin murmured, running his thumb along Sips' skin.

Sips said nothing, but felt his heart skip a beat as shivers ran down his spine from Sjin's touch.  He withdrew far enough to face him, and his golden eyes met Sjin's blue ones.  He lay his head on the pillow and said nothing as he simply gazed lovingly at his boyfriend, his plump lips shaping the softest of smiles as he did so.

"Goddammit, Sjin," he murmured, lowering his gaze.  "I love you so goddamn much."

A low, breathy laugh escaped Sjin, and he leaned his forehead to Sips'.  "I know, Sips," he whispered affectionately.  "A-and I'm so glad you do, holy shit.  I-I mean, I'd have loved you even if you didn't love me back, but I'm so happy you do."

With a grin spreading on his face, Sips turned his gaze upwards towards Sjin's face again.  Slowly he slid a hand up to his lover's face, caressing the skin on his cheek and softly running his fingers along his mustache.

For a moment that seemed to be frozen in time, Sips groomed the other's facial hair, blissfully unaware of how Sjin watched his face with fascination.  Sips wasn't aware of how it made Sjin smile, watching how the corners of Sips' mouth would twitch, how his nostrils widened and narrowed as he breathed, how his eyes would wander from Sjin's beard to his lips to his nose and back to his lips.  The way the skin by the corners of Sips' eyes would crinkle as his smile briefly became wider...  Sjin could watch him forever without becoming tired of it.

"You like my mustache?" Sjin murmured fondly, his lips twitching into a faint grin.

Sips didn't reply at first, but he let out a soft laugh, suddenly conscious of his actions.  "You bet I fuckin' do, Sjin," he whispered.  "It's gorgeous, that's what it is."  He ran his fingers from Sjin's mustache to his beard, combing it gently to make it look neat.

Sjin sighed happily, clearly enjoying the care and affection.  "You should grow a mustache."

"Yeah?  And a beard?"  Sips smirked mischievously.  "Our kisses would be prickly as shit."

Giggling happily, Sjin placed his own hand on Sips' cheek, stroking his fingers along the stubble on his skin.  Sips knew that his skin wasn't as soft as could be desired, but he also knew that Sjin loved it.  As if to make up for his firmness, his genes had decided that his lips would be soft as velvet, a fact only known to himself and Sjin (and the few others Sips had kissed during his life, but they were insignificant at this moment).

As if reading his thoughts, Sjin let his fingers slide to Sips' lower lip and gently stroked his index finger along it.  One would have thought that a CEO like Sips would be a heartless, loveless being, void of any sort of sympathy, but the facts were that Sips was a gentle lover (though rough on command), his plump lips were sensitive and soft, and the looks he gave Sjin at this moment were filled with so much love and affection that it would have put every romantic comedy film to shame.

With a glint in his eye Sips pursed his lips and gave Sjin's finger a quick kiss.  The other man giggled sweetly, leaned close, and met Sips' lips with his own, the taste of toothpaste still present.  Sips released Sjin's beard and snuck his arm around his body as he returned the kiss, making the softest of smooching noises as he pecked at Sjin's lips.

Beneath the duvet there was warmth.  Their bedroom was draughty with morning breeze, but with their bodies entwined they hardly noticed the cold, and were perfectly content where they lay.

Breaking the kiss, Sjin hugged his boyfriend closer, leaving a wet kiss on Sips' forehead.  "I love you," he murmured, absent-mindedly running his fingers along the buzz-cut part of Sips' hair.  "I love _this_.  I love you and I love these moments and I love you so much, Sips, I don't care how cheesy it sounds."

Sips sighed heavily, almost as if he'd forgotten to breathe the last few minutes.  He smiled into the skin on Sjin's neck.  He, too, loved these moments, but he couldn't for the love of god think of a way to say it without it sounding insincere or strange.  In stead he hummed happily, stroking his thumb along Sjin's back.

"I love how sweet you can get," Sjin continued, his voice low and content.  "I know you like to appear all cool and collected and stuff, and holy shit, you do a good job at that, but I just love it when you become sweet and cuddly when it's just the two of us.  If the others knew how big of a sweetheart you can be they would envy me so much."

A warmth spread over Sips' body as he relished the comment, and he smiled to himself.  He closed his eyes and sighed again.  "You have no idea of how much people are jealous of me because of you, Sjin," he murmured.  "They've even come up to me and told me so.  Some have even wondered how such a beautiful man such as yourself ended up with a sneak like me."

"But they don't know the real you."

"No, they don't, that's why they're pissy."  Sips leaned back so he could look at his boyfriend properly.  "Can't blame them, though.  I bet they'd do anything to be in my place."

Sjin giggled, and a flush spread over his face.  "Don't say that, Sips."

"How about 'I love you'?  Can I say that?  I love youuuu," he sang playfully, a wide smile dancing on his face.

"You're such a dork," Sjin replied, laughing.  He sighed happily as Sips leaned forward to kiss his lips, and closed his eyes as he returned the kiss, his heart beating hard within his chest.  He leaned into the hand Sips had placed on his cheek, gently nuzzling it while tasting his boyfriend's soft lips.

The kiss broke with a groan of annoyance from Sjin, and Sips withdrew uncertainly.  "What happened?"

Looking shamefaced, Sjin smirked apologetically.  "I...  I'm gonna ruin this moment, Sips."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Gently, Sjin reached for Sips' hand and guided it down beneath the duvet until it reached the half-chub between his legs.  He grinned as Sips' face revealed comprehension.

"Goddammit, Sjin," he murmured amused, gently fondling the other's genitals.  "What are we going to do with you?"

"I can think of a couple of things," Sjin giggled happily.  He leaned closer to him, kissing him again, and spread his legs to allow easier access to his groin.

His hand still on the outside of Sjin's underpants, Sips kept caressing his increasingly hardening cock, all the while returning the kiss passionately.  He felt himself becoming aroused as well, his own cock twitching gently within his own underwear.

He broke the kiss, but remained as close to Sjin's face as possible, as he wheezed, "How do you want it?"

Sjin giggled blissfully, breathing heavily as Sips' large hand fondled his privates.  "Got something in mind?"

"Mmh..."  Sips released the other's genitals and brought his hand up to Sjin's face, caressing his cheek as he got on top of him and kissed him again.  Sjin wrapped his long arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss, bucking his hips slightly in excitement.

"We could..." Sips began, after breaking the kiss and sitting up, his legs on either side of Sjin's torso.  "I could ride you," he suggested, a glint of lust sparkling in his eyes.  "You could pump me thoroughly until I scream and come all over your chest."  He grinned lopsidedly as Sjin sighed with a delighted shudder.  "Or I could sit the other way...  But then I wouldn't be able to see your gorgeous face as you come inside me."

Sjin's face was flushed red.  Sips knew that Sjin loved it when he was so forward.  Normally Sips was a bit more reserved, but there were instances where he felt confident enough to be this filthy.

"I could take you roughly, vanilla style," he continued.  "My hands on your hips, your ass in my lap.  I'll make you climax in no time."  He laughed softly as Sjin reached for the other's underwear, to sneak his hand inside the fabric.  "Or I could suck you off.  I'll no longer have the taste of toothpaste in my mouth.  Aw, man, it'd be delicious, especially after that sweet, sweet dessert we had last night."

Struggling with getting Sips' underwear off him, Sjin grunted with frustration, clearly wanting everything on the list at once.  Sips pretended not to notice, and made no effort to remove the garment in question.  A thought struck him.

"I know what we can do," he said, his voice low, and Sjin quit struggling, in order to look up expectantly.  "I want to fuck you with that dildo, Sjin.  Whadd'ya say to that?"

Sjin whimpered approvingly.  "Oh, god, Sips, let's do it."

Moving quickly, Sips had soon found the dildo that Sjin had used on himself the afternoon before.  The noises he had made over the phone had made Sips' legs weak.  He shook the bottle of lubrication inspectantly.  It seemed empty.

"There's enough for one more round," Sjin whispered excitedly.  He had removed his underpants and was rubbing his palms along the inside of his thighs.  His erection lay hard against his stomach.  "Just put a condom on it, please."

"For hygienic purposes, eh?" Sips replied, flashing a grin at his lustful boyfriend.  Without much ado he did as instructed and covered the tip of it with the remaining lube.

He sat down on the bed after removing his underwear, fluffed his pillow and placed it between himself and the wall.  He patted his thigh with his free hand.  "Come here, Sjin."

Gleefully, Sjin toppled over, his legs on either side of Sips, his firm cock nudging against Sips' soft belly.

"You think you can handle this, honey?" Sips murmured, kissing him softly while guiding the dildo to Sjin's entrance, gently nudging against it.  "I mean, d'you think it's enough lube here?"

Between kisses, Sjin giggled.  "I've had a cock up my ass the last four days, Sips," he whispered.  "I'm pretty sure this'll be just fine."

Sips grinned as he leaned down to leave sloppy kisses on Sjin's neck, and pushed the faux cock against Sjin's behind, gaining entrance.  Sjin gasped lightly, then sighed happily as the dildo kept going further inside, until it simply wasn't possible to go any further.

Leaning into Sips' loving kisses, Sjin groaned breathlessly.  "Holy shit, Sips," he murmured, one arm around the other's shoulders, the other arm running its fingers along the skin of his lover's chest.  He thrust his hips in an attempt to fuck the dildo without Sips' help.

"Easy," Sips muttered against his neck before resuming the kissing.  He held his free arm around Sjin's torso, his hand held against his back, to keep the both of them steady.  Slowly, he withdrew the dildo slightly, relishing in the noises coming from his boyfriend, then pushed it back in with a little bit more force than before.

Sjin gasped, but showed no signs of wanting to stop, so Sips kept going; shoving the fake cock in and out of his anus, wondering if he'd be able to locate his prostate like this.  He reached his other hand down briefly to turn on the vibration, and Sjin let out a strangled moan as he bucked his hips once more to get the most of it.

"Ohh, Sips," Sjin groaned just as Sips leaned closer to lap at his collarbone.  "I love you so much, you big bastard."  He giggled as Sips responded by rotating the dildo within him, widening the opening slightly.  "Mmh," he sighed, and Sips decided to go full out and make him come, hard and fast:

He leaned his head further down and ran his tongue around one of Sjin's nipples, before closing his lips around it and sucking at it.  Sjin almost collapsed from sheer pleasure, but kept himself up with his arms around Sips' shoulders, but it became increasingly difficult once Sips began thrusting the dildo inside him at a faster pace.  The thrusts were shallow, but deep inside him, and his groans and gasps and shudders told Sips that he had managed to locate his prostate, and doing a fine job with taking care of it.

Licking and sucking at his boyfriend's nipple as if he'd never tasted anything sweeter, Sips felt lost in his senses; the taste and smell of his boyfriend in heat, the sound of him in utter pleasure, and the feel of him against himself.  His eyes were closed, which enhanced the other senses dramatically.

He switched over to the other nipple as he felt Sjin buck his hips faster and faster, certain that he would be coming in no time.

Sjin whined as Sips nibbled at the nipple, and he came, with twitches and shudders, his hips bucking uncontrollably as he spluttered his come onto Sips' chest.  Sips groaned, pleased with himself, while Sjin gasped and moaned as he rode out his orgasm until everything inside him had settled down and Sips removed the vibrating dildo from his insides.  He removed his lips from Sjin's nipple with a final kiss, and looked up just in time to see Sjin go in for a passionate kiss.

They lapped at each other until they ran out of breath, and Sjin grinned widely and happily at his sweetheart, still high on his climax.  "I love you so much," he said again, his voice a mere whisper.

Sips ran a finger along his own chest, covering it with Sjin's come, before licking it clean.  Sjin grinned at the sight.  Sips smirked mischievously.  "I was right," he murmured.  "Yesterday's dessert made it taste fantastic, holy crap."

Something flickered in Sjin's eyes.  "My turn," he whispered, and before Sips could reply he had aligned himself with his crotch and begun kissing the tip of Sips' cock.

Running his fist along the shaft, Sjin soon enveloped the cock with his lips, taking it in as far as he could.  He ran his tongue along its length, then tickled the head with the tip of his tongue, before taking the entire member in again.  He felt amazing as Sips' groan filled his ears, and was pleased once Sips reached his hand down to run his fingers through his hair.

Already turned on by having gotten Sjin to climax, Sips came after just a few strokes, and groaned loudly as he did so, the sight of Sjin drinking him dry extending his orgasm significantly.  His hips bucked as he came, and he collapsed into a puddle of ecstacy once he had finished.

He lay on his back, too exhausted to move, a blissful grin spread across his face, as Sjin slithered up and lay next to him.  Both of them were breathing heavily.

"That... that was fantastic, Sjin," Sips gasped, leaning over to embrace him.  Sjin returned the embrace.  "Oh, wow.  Huff..."

Sjin grinned happily at him.  "You're really good with dildos, Sips," he muttered softly.  "Ohh...  I want to do that again some day."

" _Some_ day?  Not later today?"

He placed a wet kiss on Sips' lips.  " _Some_ day.  I think I'm done being in heat."

Sips smiled.  He sighed.  "Goddammit, Sjin.  I love you."

They lay there for quite a while, both of them sweaty and sticky from exhaustion, both of them blissful.  They exchanged kisses and words of affection until they eventually started talking about things that had happened at the dirt factory or at the farm, laughing at the other's anecdotes, and simply having conversations they had on a regular basis, when they weren't particularly horny or affectionate.

Eventually they got restless and decided to take a shower together.  Walking towards the bathroom, Sips couldn't help looking forward to next year, when Sjin's heat struck again.


End file.
